Black Rose: La sangre prohibida
by Aikai Yume
Summary: Historia en primera persona. Narrada por Eiri Uesugi. Cuenta sobre su vida como Vampiro. Las ventajas y desventajas que conllevan ser lo que es. Capítulo Uno: ¿Qué soy? soy algo inhumano, superior a ellos, es sencillo...Vampiros.


_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, sólo dejaré en claro algunos puntos antes de comienzen a leer esta historia:_

_1) Gravitation no me pertenece, mucho menos los personajes. Sólo me basé en ellos para poder dejar volar mi imaginación. (risas)_

_2) La historia no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera historia de Gravitation, ya que se basa en la antigua Italia en el siglo XVIII._

_3) Cambié muchas cosas, como rasgos y caracteres. ¿Por qué? Así le da más trama a la historia. Si no les gusta mi forma de escribir o lo que acabo de mencionar, por favor... ni se molesten en leerlo._

_4) Hay nuevos personajes, son muy breves sus apariciones. Fueron hechos por mí para mejorar la historia.  
_

_Eso es todo por ahora, los que se tomarán la molestia de leer mi trabajo... Disfrútenlo (:_

_P.D: El título en sí, es un asco... pues no se me ocurrió nada más que eso. Soy malísima para eso XD Así que no lo tomen mucho en cuenta. Gracias.  
_

* * *

**Black Rose: La sangre prohibida.**

**Capítulo Uno: Mi historia a través de tí.  
**

No sé por dónde empezar, mi vida ha sido un gran caos después de ser lo que soy, siento melancolía al regresar a la realidad y saber que nunca seré el mismo, como pasó hace muchos años, pero… si regreso al pasado, pasará lo que sucedió antes y volveré a sentir ese vacío en mi muerto corazón. Un dolor que me provoca una tristeza profunda y entro a una gran oscuridad sin tener salida de ésta. Tengo un gran temor que nunca dejaré al aire libre para que otros sepan mi debilidad… El Amor. ¿Qué es eso? Ni yo lo sé. Es algo que nunca quiero volver a sentir, ni experimentar. Mi nombre es Eiri Uesugi y a partir de ahora contaré mi historia… una historia que pienso que nadie leerá. Soy temido y algo que no existe. Algo inhumano. Empiezo desde mi actual presente; Venecia, Italia, año 1783.

- Y bien, Eiri… ¿a qué viniste a verme? – con voz queda preguntó mi amigo, Touma Seguchi. Es una persona demasiado tonta y sus pensamientos son muy predecibles, no entiendo de porqué es uno de mis mejores amigos. ¡Jah! Tiene el honor de que lo estoy soportando día a día sin ninguna queja alguna.

- ¿Tienes los últimos documentos que _El Superior_ te dio? –

- Por supuesto. ¿Para qué los quieres? –

- Eso no te interesa. –

- ¿Sabes que esos documentos son muy importantes? –

- No soy estúpido como tú. –

- Jaja buen chiste. –

- Va en serio, Touma. –

- Vale, comprendo. Toma – Con algo de pereza, mi amigo me entrega varias hojas muy viejas, tomándolas entre mis manos y las hojeo un poco, sonrío para sí y miró hacia la ventana, era de noche.

- Te las entrego mañana temprano. –

- ¿No me dirás para qué te servirán? – preguntó mientras seguía viendo hacia la ventana.

- No – apunté, no le iba a decir que es para buscar un nombre en específico.

- ¿Y? ¿cuál es el nombre que buscas, Eiri? –

- ¿Eh? - ¡Demonios! ¡Me descuidé! ¡Estaba leyendo la primera hoja cuando deje mi mente libre y me descubrió! – Ya te dije que no te interesa, Touma. –

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué Carácter! –

- ¡Cómo si nunca supieras como soy! – alcé la voz, tiró una pequeña risa y me miró con algo de gracia. Hizo un movimiento y puso una de sus manos en la cintura.

- Claro que lo sé, es sarcasmo. Tonto. – contestó y guiñó el ojo.

- Como sea – ya no soporto su actitud, hay veces que quiero estrangularlo.

- Por cierto, Eiri… Se llama Carlo Forti, uno de los mejores monjes y mano derecha del Jefe de su grupo, tiene cabello negro largos hasta la cintura, Jaja ¡parece mujer! Cuando lo vi por primera vez, lo recuerdo muy bien –hizo una pequeña pausa, me imagino que estaba recordando – no pude vencerlo, es bastante fuerte; ojos de tono gris claros, tez morena y bastante alto. Espero que puedas con él. ¡Te deseo suerte! –

- Tsk… ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – gruñí y salí dando portazo a la habitación. ¡No tolero su actitud tan optimista!

- No sé cómo aun me soportas – susurró mientras seguía viendo hacia la ventana, puedo ver su rostro lleno de angustia y preocupación. - ¿cómo reaccionaría si yo… volviera a ver el Amanecer? – es interesante su mentalidad, a veces puedes ser terco y pesimista, pero a la vez eres una persona frágil, sincero, optimista y melancólico. ¡Vaya combinación!

Bien, así que se llama Carlo Forti, entonces si ya sé el nombre y las características… ¿para qué demonios tengo esos documentos? ¡Bah! Después se los entrego personalmente al Superior. No quiero por ahora nombrarlo… Los recuerdos amargos regresan uno por uno. Salgo rápidamente de este lugar, El Palacio Ducal(1); extraordinario por la decoración escultórica, grandes ventanas espaciadas, colores grises haciendo contraste con blancos destellantes, sus arcos entre los grandes pasillos interiores y exteriores, sus pórticos especiados con columnas rematadas; mi habitación por desgracia está en los pisos más altos del Palacio y me molesta demasiado… ¡porque allí se nota que soy el favorito de _él_!

¡Bah! ¡Estupideces mías! Mejor de una vez acabo con ese monje, por alguna razón tengo que matarlo… no sé pero, tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hago, más adelante no me causará ningún problema ¿qué problema? Ni yo lo sé. Es un misterio para mí.

¿Qué soy?, Soy algo temido por los humanos, porque ya no soy uno de ellos, algo… ¿sobrenatural?e visto bastantes cosas, peores de los que uno se puede imaginar...andes pasillos interiores y extreriores, No, esa no es la palabra, somos algo superior a ellos, tenemos habilidades extravagantes, imposibles; todos los de mi especie pueden leer los pensamientos de otros, ya sean humanos o no humanos, sin embargo, los más antiguos podemos resguardar cosas que no queremos que otros sepan, es la ventaja; velocidad, aquello me agradó, lo he disfrutado al máximo; hipnotizar con la voz o con solo mirar directamente a los ojos de una persona, eso nos ayuda para atraer a nuestra presa, nuestros ojos destacan demasiado, rojos como un destellante rubí, fuerza inmutable, casi anormal, ¿no ya lo somos? Qué ironía… Podemos decir que somos parecidos a ellos, porque necesitamos sobrevivir… ¿Qué somos?, es sencillo… **Vampiros**.

Cabe que entre nosotros, Los Vampiros, nos dividimos en dos Rangos: _Exterior _e _Inferior_. En cada habitación de este gran lugar, El Palacio Ducal, es asignado por el rango del vampiro, ¿la mía cuál es?, una de las más altas, Rango Exterior, son los que tienen más libertad, los que obtienen una gran aceptación entre el resto de nosotros, de mayor grado en la jerarquía. Tenemos por el contrario, el Rango Inferior, que son los que tienen que servir a los de Rango Exterior, ayudan y protegen a nuestros semejantes. Pelean y vigilan el bienestar del Palacio. Su libertad es limitada, ya que casi todo su tiempo están en cautela, preparados para todo. Nadie puede ser mayor que el Superior; aquél que me hizo ser lo que soy… _Cain Albanese_. Una persona en la cual es imposible confiar, porque puede darte la espalda… he vivido mucho tiempo, y estando cerca de él he visto bastantes cosas, peores de los que uno se puede imaginar. Había escuchado variantes historias sobre Vampiros, yo era bastante realista y nunca los creí, pero el día en que todo mi mundo dio un giro rotundo, nunca me imaginé ser… _esto_. Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, un pasado que aun recuerdo, es doloroso, ¿habré superado ese recuerdo que me arde intensamente, como si me clavaran un cuchillo en plena soldadura y destrozara mi ya muerto corazón? Eso quiero pensar, no quiero dejarme llevar por sentimientos absurdos e inútiles. Mis ojos son diferentes a los de los demás, ¿por qué? Son de un color dorado ambarino, ¡pero yo tomo sangre humana! Es imposible, aun mantengo el verdadero color de mis pupilas, por eso Cain me considera _especial_, ¡que absurdo!

Una vez fuera, comencé a correr por los alrededores y tal como lo había pensado, él me esperaba…Carlo Forti, el mejor monje, tenía un don especial… Podía presentir el aura de un Vampiro cerca o presenciar los movimientos de uno –pero tenía que concentrarse en uno exactamente- y pensó en mí. Porque supo que lo estaba buscando. ¡Es bastante extraño! ¿Cómo pudo saberlo si ni siquiera he tenido contacto con él? Tampoco yo le conocía, hasta que pude leer las características en los documentos que pedí prestado y con un poco de lo que me describió Ezio.

- ¿Yuki Eiri? – preguntó, con ese nombre así me conocían los Monjes y los Vampiros de Rango Inferior, su pregunta tenía cierta duda puesto que creo que piensa que no soy un vampiro… mis ojos me ayudan de mucho. Sólo asentí levemente y me miro con sorpresa - ¡Vaya! Tus ojos son diferentes a los que yo esperaba… ¿Dorados? No sabía que bebías sangre animal. ¿No te da asco? – escuché una pequeña risa ahogada del monje.

- Por si no lo sabes o no te han informado tus Superiores, soy el único que tengo los ojos dorados y tomo sangre Humana – apunté ya que su broma no me dio nada de gracia – Soy único. –

- Ya veo… Que mal que tengo de destruirte, eres 'especial' – en un movimiento se acercó a mí y me tomó de la barbilla ¡Diablos! ¡Me agarró desprevenido!

- ¿Qué demo…? – musité intentado zafarme de su agarre, Touma tenía mucha razón ¡Es bastante fuerte!

- ¿Por qué? Vamos a divertirnos un poco – elevó todo mi cuerpo con tan solo tomar de mi barbilla aventándome lo más lejos posible. Impacto en una de las paredes del Campanario de la Basílica de San Marcos (2). Doy un leve suspiro de dolor… ¡Sí que me dio un golpe muy duro! – ¿Qué pasó? ¿No que te haces llamar un…V-a-m-p-i-r-o? – deletreó con lentitud mientras se acerca de nuevo a mí y se inclina a mi altura.

- Eso lo veremos – me lanzo directamente hacia él, tomándolo de los brazos y lo empujo con tanta fuerza que ni yo creí que yo lo hice. Impactó en el piso - ¿decías? – me sentía algo orgulloso de mí mismo. Con dificultad se pudo levantar ¿acaso soy muy fuerte? Ni yo me lo creo. Una vez que estaba de pie, río a carcajadas mirándome con burla y yo incredulidad.

- ¿Eso es todo, Vampiro de Quinta? Jajaja – siguió riendo mientras que sus manos se unían y entre ellas había un rosario, ¡estaba rezando! Tengo que detenerle o si no… quien sabe que podrá pasar conmigo. Corrí hasta donde se encontraba y con tanta velocidad y fuerza lo lancé más lejos, evitando a que siga con el rezo. Volvió a caer bruscamente, o hasta peor. ¡Era bastante resistente! – Oh, espera… déjame recuperarme – volvió a posicionarse y siguió con el rezo, una vez terminado… ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro, unos movimientos de brazos y ¡quedó como nuevo! - ¿No hay más? ¡Vamos Yuki! – insistió y corrió hacia a mi teniendo en mano una cuchilla hecho especialmente de plata escurriendo un líquido por las orillas de ésta, era Agua Bendita.

Esquivé su ataque y llevé una mano a la suya, donde se encontraba la cuchilla, arrebatándosela con un solo pequeño movimiento y luego clavándosela en la espalda. Presiono con mi otra mano libre su pecho, intentado clavar lo más profundo la cuchilla en él. El olor de su sangre me repugnaba, pues soltaba un aroma bastante desagradable para el gusto de un vampiro y muy exquisito para un humano. Soltaste un gemido de sumo dolor, sonreí para sí y con el poco de uñas que tenía, rasguñé todo el rostro del monje. Sangre… Su color carmín me incitaba a tomarla, solo porque estaba caliente pero, es una regla del tratado: _"Nunca deberás tomar la sangre de un monje, es sumamente peligroso para un vampiro, pues ellos se hacen rituales para que su misma sangre contenga como un veneno hacia nosotros ¡tengan cuidado y no se dejen llevar!"_

Tienen bastante razón, es mejor no dejarse llevar… tomo el cuerpo sin vida con mis dos brazos, busco un lugar apropiado para dejar el cadáver, los muelles están cerca… a toda velocidad me dirijo a ellas teniendo en brazos el cuerpo del monje. ¡Demonios! ¿Aquí hay algo para cubrirlo o algo parecido? ¡No importa! ¡Lo dejaré aquí cubierto de cajas! Una vez que termino con la labor, huyo de la evidencia y me dirijo al Palacio… todos ya están dormidos, incluyendo Cain. Entro sigilosamente a mi habitación y suspiro de alivio. Espero que nadie haya oído la pelea que acabo de tener y mucho menos que yo fui el triunfante.

- ¿Y? ¿Ganaste Eiri? – preguntó una voz en la oscuridad de mi habitación, ¡demonios! Resguardó perfectamente sus pensamientos para que no lo descubriera. ¡Qué audaz!

- ¿Por qué el interés? –

- ¿Sabes el escándalo que armarás si tú fuiste el ganador? –

- Por supuesto – mentí.

- Entonces no hay problema, Eiri. – encendió una pequeña luz de una lámpara de aceite, pequeña como la palma de su mano.

- ¿A qué te refieres Touma? – pregunté con un poco de interés, esto me preocupaba, pues no sabía qué consecuencias contendrían matar a el mejor monje y peor aún, la mano derecha del jefe de ellos.

- Cain… quería hacerlo. –

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Cain con esto? –

- ¡Cain quería matar con sus propias manos a Carlo Forti! ¡Hasta nos lo dijo! Pues… – calló antes de proseguir con su reclamo.

- ¿Qué? – insistí, esto me estaba desesperando más de lo debido.

- Ese tipo… mató a uno de nuestros mejores vampiros, gran amigo de Cain y jefe de vigilancia de los de Rango Inferior.

- ¿Raide? – musité con lentitud, me sorprendía… Raide Di Salvo, un gran jefe y amigo de todos. Podías confiar con plenitud en él, ya que hacía lo posible por ayudarte, aunque sea mínima. Se preocupaba por todos los vampiros, incluso de los de Rango Inferior. El mejor vampiro en combate y audacia. Y fue destruido por ese estúpido monje Carlo Forti. Me siento aliviado de que no fue en vano su muerte, no tengo ni la más mínima culpa de matarlo, se lo merecía. Sonreí para mis adentros al solo recordar el rostro lleno de agonía y dolor del monje, pues aunque era el mejor, no pudo conmigo.

- ¿Acaso no te presentaste en la última reunión? –

- N-no – respondí con dificultad, ese día estaba con unas cortesanas porque Cain estaba ocupado y tenía la oportunidad de que entraran unas dos al Palacio. Ansiaba muchísima sangre y lo obtuve, sabía que había reunión de algo pero nunca me dio importancia. Ahora sé el motivo de esa reunión y me enfurece no haber asistido, porque no pude despedirme por última vez de Raide. Me ayudó en tantas cosas y fue mi maestro en pelea, un gran hombre y vampiro.

- ¡Vaya! Cain te consiente mucho y claro, obvio que noté tu ausencia y el porqué de ella, ¿estabas con esas cortesanas no? - ¡Joder! ¡Me descubrió! – ¿Crees que no siento el olor de la sangre que corre por sus venas cuando entran a este Palacio? ¡Todos lo notaron! ¡Cain estaba molesto porque no asististe! – alzó la voz e hizo una pequeña pausa, respiró hondo y continuó – aun asi no te dijo nada… ¿no notas la distancia entre tú y él? – tenía mucha razón, pero ¡yo qué iba a saber! Estaba más concentrado en las cortesanas para saciar mi sed que en… ¡con solo recordarlo me enojo conmigo mismo! – Cain, está algo decepcionado de ti, porque ni por lo menos te dignaste a preguntar de qué se trataba una reunión repentina, porque sabes que él no hace cosas antes de tiempo. ¿No creíste por lo menos que fue algo demasiado extraño que haya hecho una reunión sin avisarnos a tiempo, asi de la nada? – no sabía que responderle, estaba atónito a toda aquella información que llegaba tan repentinamente. Era mucho para mí. Lleve una mano hasta mi rostro intentando comprender todo, pero se me hacía difícil.

- Yo… – intenté responderle, pero se me dificultaba mucho.

- No digas nada Eiri, pero por lo menos dígnate a darle la cara a Cain y pídele disculpas. Y… ya se enteró de que mataste a Carlo Forti. – apuntó y se puso de pie puesto que estaba sentado en la cama que contenía mi habitación. – Me largo, no soporto todo esto – pasó por mi costado golpeando con mi hombro izquierdo, abrió la puerta y antes de irse susurró – Nunca pensé que fueras tan cruel, hasta con Raide. – y salió sigilosamente de mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y suspiré pesadamente, retroalimentando toda la información obtenida en tan solo una noche.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, eran las seis de la mañana… Cain a esta hora debe de estar despierto, me dirigí a su oficina y toqué la puerta, nadie contestó. Insistí y seguí tocando, hasta que escuché un pequeño susurro diciendo: 'pase'. Entré al instante y miré fijamente a Cain que estaba sentado sobre su escritorio con algunos papeles entre sus manos, parecía que los estaba leyendo. Creo que estaba más concentrado en ese monje que no recuerdo en dónde dejé los documentos que me dio Touma.

- ¿Necesitas algo en especial, Eiri? – preguntaste con voz suave y tranquila mirándome de la misma manera que yo lo veía. – tengo asuntos que atender y… –

- Sabes a qué vine, Cain. –

- Sí… pero no tengo ánimos de hablar contigo ahora. –

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tanto coraje tienes de que yo maté a Carlo Forti? –

- Cállate Eiri, hay cosas que deberías decir y otras retenerlas en tu mente. – contestaste con algo de enojo.

- ¡Entiende que yo era el único que podía con él! ¡Y con mucha facilidad pude acabar con él! ¡Además…! –

- ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡Si no que no pude hacer nada por Raide! ¡Lo dejé morir! – alzó la voz con un tono desesperante, como si estuviera arrepentido de algo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Cuando Raide murió, preferí saciar mi sed que ayudarlo en una batalla entre Monjes y Vampiros, estaba completamente sólo y eran tres contra uno. Me confié demasiado, pues pensé que si era Raide el que peleaba... no había ningún problema, pues es un gran luchador entre todos los vampiros de éste Palacio. Pero...¿puedes creerlo? Carlo Forti acabó con él tan sólo tirarle agua bendita y hacer uno que otro rezo. – hizo una pausa y respiró hondo para proseguir, se notaba que le costaba trabajo hablar sobre este tema – Lo que me pone peor, es que tú hiciste lo mismo cuando avisé sobre la muerte de Raide. – poco a poco su tono de voz disminuía, casi inteligible. Apreté puños con sólo recodar ese día.

- Perdóname, Cain. –

- Eso no cambia nada, actuaste muy mal… te dejaste llevar. –

- Lo sé y me arrepiento. –

- Eiri – me llamó y me tomó de los hombros, yo tenía la cabeza agachada de la vergüenza y rabia. – Raide estaba muy orgulloso de ti, eras uno de sus favoritos, te estimaba mucho. –

- Lo siento Cain. –

- No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con Raide. –

- Sí, pero… – levanté la mirada llena de tristeza y mi rostro con lágrimas, me dolía todo lo que ha pasado sin saber nada en absoluto; lo que me sorprende es que, siendo Vampiros… ¿aún podemos llorar? ¿Conservamos nuestros sentimientos después de transformarnos, como si estuvieran guardados en un baúl debajo de un sótano? – no me arrepiento en matar a ese desgraciado, Cain. Me siento tan bien al saber que lo he destruido, matar a quien acabó con alguien que admiraba mucho. Cain, yo… –

- Tus lágrimas y tus disculpas son sinceras, Eiri. Te ves tan débil… ¿en dónde está ese vampiro orgulloso de todo y terco que conozco? – sonreíste y me abrazaste. Tenía tiempo que no me deban un abrazo como ése, se sentía tan bien.

- Perdido – contesté y tiró una carcajada. Sonreí pues nada había cambiado entre Cain y yo. Aunque sea un desgraciado y desconfiado, es muy buena gente.

- ¿Sabías que desde que trajiste a la primera cortesana al Palacio, supe de tu travesura? –

- Me imagino que sí. –

- Pero, prefiero a que estés aquí, encerrado, a que seas destruido por esos monjes. –

- Sí, pero me aburro. –

- Jaja si quieres yo te mando las cortesanas que quieras. Mientras que no salgas constantemente del Palacio ¿vale? –

- Como digas, Cain. –

- Ahora tengo trabajo, dile a Touma que necesito hablar con él… –

- Por supuesto. Si es que lo encuentro… –

- Eiri. – me nombró serio. Sabía que me estaba tomando a pecho la situación entre Touma y yo.

- Ando molesto con él, anoche me deseó suerte cuando sabía que iba a combatir con Carlo Forti ¡Y no sé por qué! Además de que él también combatió con Carlo Forti ¡y ni siquiera le dijiste nada! –

- Touma y sus bromas. Sabes cómo es él. No le dije nada porque fue antes del suceso de Raide. –

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé y es bastante extraño! –

- Intenta olvidar todo lo que pasó ¿sí? – hice un pequeño gruñido y salí de la oficina, intentando buscar a Touma.

Busco por todas partes y paso por el salón más grande del Palacio ¡y allí se encontraba Dalla! ¡Maldita sea! Sólo ver su presencia me irrita, mejor lo voy a buscar en otro lado… Cuando me doy la vuelta, choco con alguien, la persona cae y tira cientos de papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

- Lo siento, no te vi – atreví a decir mientras me inclino a ayudar a levantar los papeles regados.

- No se preocupe, yo también no vi mi camino… pues andaba leyendo estos papeles. Discúlpeme. –

- No te preocupes. ¿A dónde llevabas estos papeles? –

- Con el Superior Seguchi, en la sala de música. –

- Bien, te acompañaré. Cain necesita hablar con él. –

- Oh, ya veo. Gracias por la ayuda. –

- Si, ¿y tú eres? – la verdad es que yo no me podía aprender todos los nombres de los vampiros que viven en este gran lugar.

- ¡Ah! Si perdona por no presentarme, me llamo Rossella Arlatti. Creo que no nos habían presentado formalmente, aunque he estado aquí durante 35 años – la chica tiró una pequeña risa – a usted le conozco, Yuki Eiri. Hablan mucho sobre usted y lo he visto desde lejos, yo soy de Rango Inferior y bueno, iba a hacer difícil conocerle en persona. Es un honor. –

- No es nada conocer a alguien como yo. –

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice? –

- N-no, por nada. –

Caminamos por un gran pasillo que conectaba el salón de baile con el salón de música, nadie hablaba, todo se encontraba en silencio hasta que atravesamos la puerta.

- ¡Eiri! ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó mi amigo con sorpresa y algo de malas. Me imagino que aún estaba bastante enojado, pues con el tono de voz que contenía al mencionarme, dice mucho.

- Sólo vine a decirte que Cain te está buscando, necesita hablar contigo. –

- Ya veo, gracias por el recado. Ahora mismo iré. –

- Bien, yo me largo. –

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- Iré a ver el Amanecer por un rato. – murmuré, Touma quedó atónito a mi respuesta y chasqueó los dientes. Rossella no había escuchado bien mi respuesta, ¡mucho mejor! Así no sabrá que yo soy el único que no me afecta el Sol. Puedo estar horas y horas a que los rayos del Sol me peguen sin ser afectado por él. Yo tenía la fortuna de aún poder ver el Amanecer y el Atardecer.

Llegué a mi habitación y brillaba tanto por la luz del Sol. Pues mis cortinas eran las únicas que estaban abiertas todo el día. Puse una mano entre los rayos que se posaban sobre la ventana y sentí la cálida temperatura de ellas, rocé mis dedos unos con otros. Entrecerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación. Pasan unos minutos y me acuesto en mi cama, había un libro que había terminado de leer, llamado _Las cuitas del joven Werther _(*) es algo dramática puesto que ¡el tipo al final se quita la vida por una mujer! ¡Qué estúpido! Pero lo demás es interesante, se nota que no tenía nada que hacer al leer ese libro, no es mi estilo y no va conmigo para nada. Andaba aburrido y sin ganas de salir cuando lo leí.

Si todo fuera normal ¿podría ser feliz? ¿Salir adelante con todo lo sucedido? Yo ya estaría muerto… pero ¿hubiera podido con todo? ¿Enfrentarme a todos? No, no lo creo. Es un caso perdido.

Pasaron los días y parece que todo se ha calmado, al menos eso creo yo. Touma al día siguiente me habló como siempre lo hace… me abrazó y me dio una gran sonrisa, ¿habrá hablado seriamente con Cain? Espero que sí, pues sinceramente… quisiera olvidar todo lo sucedido. Lo malo es que… en la misma tarde cuando hablé con Cain sobre Raide, pude escuchar y observar claramente desde mi ventana como una joven gritó desesperada al encontrar un cadáver en su puesto. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta un guardia y alarmó. Las dos personas se volvieron a dirigir hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo y el guardia observó detalladamente el cadáver, le dijo a la joven que llame a más guardias y obedeció, regresó con unos ocho más y trató de no mirar hacia donde se encontraba el occiso. Así que se limitó a irse del lugar y dirigirse a otro puesto, uno lejano al suyo. Un guardia dio una orden a otro y éste salió disparado, me aburrió tanto que ya no quise saber más, me lancé a mi cama y me quedé profundamente dormido. Antes de eso, solo escuchaba voces, los pensamientos de los guardias y hablaban sobre el asesinato. ¡Vaya, que divertido es hablar de cómo otro mata a otro ¿no?! ¡Bah! Eso ya no importa. Soñé con lo que había pasado no hace unos días, era como una pesadilla… pero, había alguien que me decía: "No temas Eiri, yo estoy aquí… siempre contigo". Nunca le vi la cara pero cuando aparecía, la pesadilla regresa a ser un simple sueño.

A veces, puedo entender que el mundo no es como lo pintan, ¿por qué?... por una simple y sencilla razón, hay cosas que no sabemos y pueden ser terribles… terribles como lo que soy, matar por necesidad… ¿a qué me conlleva hacer eso? Nunca pedí hacerlo, nunca deseé ser _así_… Sé que soy un tipo guapo, es una de las cualidades… alto, de tez pálida y dura, mi cabello es grueso y opaco de color dorado, mis ojos destacan más que los otros… ¿acaso todo ello me hace...especial?, ¡bah! Eso no tiene ninguna importancia en absoluto… estoy harto de esta situación… odio cuando otros se acercan a mí y repiten constantemente: _"Tú deber es matar a nuestros enemigos, no eres la excepción por ser el favorito"_, no aguanto esta situación…yo…

- Eiri, ¿irás al baile?

- ¿Qué? – una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, ¿quién es? – Ahh… Touma - medito mi respuesta - no lo sé, es bastante aburrido…además sabes que _él _no me lo permite…-

- Creo que tienes razón, sabes cómo es Cain - su voz queda y tranquila me irritaba más.

- Ah, El baile del Carnaval de Venecia (3), no he sabido exactamente en dónde se conmemorará, Cain no ha querido decirme nada, mucho menos Ezio y el mismo me pregunta si asistiré o no… ¿Para qué demonios voy a ir? Pero lo he pensado mucho, y creo que lo haré, asistiré; aunque es en ocho días, no me hará mal salir de este lugar, ¡saldré a como dé lugar!

- Ah…Eres bastante bueno – la voz espantosa que oigo cada noche para alimentarme, los gemidos de cada una, me provocan asco.

- ¿Quieres que te dé más? – era bastante, no sé cómo puedo caer tan bajo, pero aun así me divierto al final de cada noche.

- Sí, claro… si lo puedes meter más – ¡no lo soporto!

- Bien, eso lo veremos – introduzco mi hombría hasta llegar al máximo, la cortesana solo dio un grito de dolor combinado con placer, que detestable, apenas puedo ocultar mi disgusto.

- ¡Oh, si! Más… ¡más! – incitaba mientras la penetraba sin remordimientos.

- No eres buena, estúpida… - musité dando la ultima embestida mirándola con sumo odio – no sabes cuánto asco me das – al instante me posiciono para clavar mis filosos colmillos por debajo de su barbilla… si, sangre humana, corriendo por sus gruesas venas, fluyendo como un río sin límites, estúpida necesidad; ya no quiero… vivir así.

- Veo que terminaste con otra, ¿eh, Eiri? – detrás de mí se encontraba Touma; su voz me tranquilizaba a la ansiedad de beber más sangre de lo debido, aunque yo tenía más derecho que otros.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? – a veces me molestaba que me espíe, su hipocresía termina rápido con mi paciencia…

- Te esperan otras en el pasillo, ¿quieres que deje pasar a dos más? ¿O tu hambre ya se ha terminado?

- Hazlas pasar… apenas se me acaba de abrir el hambre… - murmuro limpiando la comisura de mis labios cubiertos con sangre – Saca esta porquería… con solo verla me da náuseas…

- Como tú digas, Eiri… ahora mismo mando a alguien a deshaga de todo esto, pero por ahora pasa a la otra habitación que está limpia, ¿si?

- No tienes por qué darme órdenes – contesté con enojo… ¡Parece mi madre!

- Llevas haciendo esto por 20 años…

- ¿Y? ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

- Lo hemos platicado Cain y yo, dijo que es mejor a que estés fuera del Palacio.

- Vaya tío… Ya lo sé, el mismo Cain me lo dijo, pero eso no importa aunque le guste o no lo seguiré haciendo, es mejor que arriesgarme a salir y encontrarme a uno de esos estúpidos monjes.

- Por eso Cain te lo permite… Después de lo sucedido.

- No necesito de su autoridad…

- Sabes que sí… - repuso, sabía que no podía ir en contra a lo dicho por el Superior, es inútil.

- Está bien, lo haría a escondidas si fuera ese el caso.

- Qué inteligente, ¿y cómo se supone que lo harías? Sabiendo que no puedes salir fácilmente del Palacio.

- Cállate, eso ya no pasará… porque Cain ya lo aprobó.

- Sabes lo que haces Eiri, pero ten cuidado… no porque seas su consentido eres una excepción.

- ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO TIENES QUE REPETIRMELO!? ¡Odio que te quejes! ¡Comprendo la situación, estúpido! ¡Tengo más de 400 años viviendo, sé que lo que tengo qué hacer!

- ¡Entonces cumple tu deber! – de un portazo salió de la habitación, ¿qué tanto le molesta? ¿por qué? Su mente es fácil de predecir, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos o emociones es muy complejo, al igual que Cain.

Han pasado los ocho días… Y llegó el momento de darle mi respuesta a mi insoportable amigo.

- Touma… – le llamé; a veces él es algo torpe, y demasiado optimista, pienso que Cain no debió _salvarlo_ como lo hizo conmigo; ¿debería llamarlo así?, siento que es algo opuesto, es como un retorno de camino con un diferente final, que te lleva a un lugar desconocido, oscuro y lleno de pasillos, un laberinto sin salida, y por más que intentes ya no puedes escapar de él, estás condenado a ser por siempre así. – Iré al Carnaval, cúbreme mientras estoy fuera - sólo me di media vuelta y tomé mi saco, largo hasta las pantorrillas, negro como la oscuridad; sonreí al salir de mi habitación sin dejar que Touma procesara alguna palabra-

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¡Cain te descubrirá! Sabes que La Fiesta del Carnaval se celebra en La Plaza de San Marcos (4) y… ¡Eiri! – balbuceó hasta que tuve la oportunidad de desaparecer de su vista, ¡Jah! Su mentalidad es la de un niño llorón, ¡que se consiga una compañera!, Dalla está bien para él, se que está interesada en mí pero yo no me siento atraído por ella, no quiero relacionarme con alguien nunca más. ¡Vaya! ¡Es evidente que no puedo dejar por un momento desprotegida mi mente! Cain ya se ha enterado, puedo escuchar desde aquí sus pensamientos sobre éste asunto, está hablando con Touma, soy capaz de escucharlo aunque esté a una gran distancia; los pensamientos de ese inútil son fáciles de saber.

_- Cain, Eiri fue al baile del Carnaval y no lo pude detener, sabes que es un terco – _musitó con algo de inquietud, temía a la respuesta del Superior; ésa persona es impredecible, no sabes lo que ocurre en su mente en cierto sentido, se resguarda todo, nunca sabrás los verdaderos sentimientos de esa persona, es el que mejor domina la habilidad, no en vano ha vivido como Vampiro durante 650 años.

_- Ah, era de suponerse, Eiri es extremista pero eso no tiene importancia, ya que es 'especial' dejaré que se vaya -_

_- ¡Pero hay mucha gente y él no ha comido en días! - _¿Entonces Touma estaba más preocupado por las personas? No era de esperarse, me sorprende su actitud.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ha salido con esas cortesanas de nuevo? Me pregunto el porqué _– su voz aterciopelada retumba en la mente de Touma, no es común.

_- N-no… por eso es peligroso… - _continuó pero su voz sonaba entrecortada, ¿a qué le temes? No soy estúpido como tú, espero que escuches eso de mí, tonto.

_- Confío en él… - _resonó de nuevo, como unas campanillas a la media noche.

_- Como usted diga, Superior Cain…-_

_- Bien, retírate Touma, necesito firmar y administrar unas cosas, te llamaré si necesito algo-_

_- A la orden Superior…-_

_- Por cierto, deshazte de los nuevos neófitos, no quiero más problemas con __**ellos**__, ¿comprendes?-_

_- Entendido… ¿puede informarme en qué lugar se encuentran?-_

_- En el puente de los Suspiros (5), demasiado cerca del Carnaval. Ten cuidado Touma…- _su voz sonaba preocupada a la situación_ – por ahora no puedo ir contigo, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, pero sé que podrás con ello. Llévate a algunos de nosotros, a unos cuantos de Rango Exterior e Inferior, serán de mucha ayuda para ti-_

_- S-si, gracias por preocuparse Superior…-_

¡Bah! Ya no quiero escucharlos, parece que es una plática entre amantes, oh, bueno, pasaré por mi máscara (6) e iré al Carnaval, - ¿Cómo es posible que la haya olvidado? No seas tonto como Touma…- me reproché.

- ¿Superior Yuki?

- ¿Eh?

- Umm...soy yo, Rossella, disculpe pero escuché sus pensamientos por un momento…pasé por el estudio y traje su máscara… - en sus manos sostenía una máscara dorada con entrelineados negros, piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella; rubí, diamante y esmeralda, una valiosa joya en su total extensión.

- ¿Acaso debo agradecértelo?-

- N-no, pero quise hacerle un favor, aunque fuese pequeño… Tenga – puso entre mis manos la máscara mirándola con incredulidad – Que disfrute la fiesta-

- ¿Cómo supiste que iba a ir?

- El Superior Seguchi es fácil de predecir-

- Demasiado-

- Me retiro Superior Yuki, me han mandado a escoltar al Superior Seguchi hasta El Puente de los Suspiros, hay un asunto grave por ahí -

- Lo sé… neófitos-

- Sí, pero no tengo opción, soy de Rango Inferior, es mi deber - _¡Cumple con tu deber!_ Las palabras de Touma me retumban una y otra vez, ¡joder! Ya lo sé.

- ¿Superior Yuki? – la voz de Rossella me saco de mis pensamientos absurdos.

- Está bien, tengan Cuidado… y cuida de Touma-

Por supuesto-

- Bien, me tengo que ir; la fiesta está a punto de comenzar, no quiero perdérmela para nada-

- Está bien Superior…-

- Nos vemos… - empecé a caminar por el largo pasillo sumamente oscuro alumbrado por la luna llena que se alzaba sobre la ciudad – Ah y… gracias por traerla – después de todo no soy tan cruel con los de mi especie.

Odio que Cain me haya dejado en el piso más alto del Palacio, pero era de esperarse, soy el consentido pero no me gustan las exageraciones…

Espero que el Carnaval se ponga interesante, estoy ansioso de encontrar algo bueno en el, ¿qué será? Ni yo lo sé, eso dependerá del destino que obtendré por ser lo que soy… un Vampiro.

_**Continuará… **_

_______________________________________________-Pequeñas notas-_____________________________________________________

¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto regresar, bueno aquí les dejo ésta historia de vampiros, así que ven tengo demasiado miedo a que nosea favorable y no les guste. Tenía denasiada pena en publicarlo pero aquí lo tienen(risas). Hasta lo releí muchísimas veces para dejar bien en claro las cosas y que el trama concuerde. Espero que haya sido de su agrado(:

Por cierto, disculpen si el primer capítulo está muy largo, pues había que dejar en claro muchas cosas y es que aun falta. Lo siento.

Bueno como verán hay unos números que aparecen en el escrito y creo que saben el por qué… fácil, les explicaré cada uno de los puntos…

**Si tuviera la oportunidad, con muchísimo gusto pondría una imagen de cada punto para que tengan masomenos una idea del ambiente que tiene la historia.**

_(1) Palacio Ducal_: situado en el extremo oriental de la Plaza de San Marcos, es uno de los símbolos de la gloria y el poder de Vanecia. Edificio de estilo gótico, sus dos fachadas más visibles miran hacia la laguna de Venecia y la plaza de San Marcos.

_(2) Campanario de San Marcos:_ La torre posee una altura de 98,6 metros, y se encuentra en una esquina de la Plaza de San Marcos, cerca de la portada de la basílica. Sus formas son simples, su cuerpo principal es una columna de ladrillos, de 12 metros de lado y 50 metros de alto, sobre la cual se asienta el campanario con arcos, que aloja cinco campanas.

(3) & (6) _Carnaval de Venecia_ & _Las máscaras_; El **carnaval de ****Venecia** surge a partir de la tradición del siglo XVII, en donde la nobleza se disfrazaba para salir a mezclarse con el pueblo. Desde entonces las **máscaras** son el elemento más importante del carnaval. Dura 10 días se puede conmemorar en salones o en la única plaza que hay en la misma ciudad.

_(4) Plaza de San Marcos_: La única plaza de Venecia, También es el único gran espacio urbano en una ciudad europea donde las voces de las personas se imponen sobre los sonidos del tráfico motorizado, el cual es restringido a los canales de la ciudad. Está cerca de la Basílica de San Marcos, El Campanario de la Basílica (la torre XD) y El Palacio Ducal…

_(5)El puente de los Suspiros_: Sólo sé que está cerca de la Plaza de San Marcos, es uno de los puentes más famosos de Venecia (Italia). Situado a poca distancia de la Plaza de San Marcos, une el Palacio Ducal de Venecia con la antigua prisión de la Inquisición (Piombi), cruzando el _Rio Di__ Palazzo_.

_**(*) Las desventuras del joven Werther**_; Es una novela epistolar hecho por el autor Johann Wolfgang en el año 1774. Es presentada como una colección de cartas escritas por Werther, un joven artista de temperamento sensible y apasionado, y dirigidas a su amigo Wilhelm. En estas cartas, Werther revela datos íntimos de su estancia en el pueblo ficticio de Wahlheim (basado en la ciudad de Garbenheim, cerca de Wetzlar), donde queda encantado por las tradiciones simples de los campesinos. Conoce y se enamora de Lotte, una hermosa joven que cuida a sus hermanos después de la muerte de su madre. Desafortunadamente, Lotte ya está comprometida con Albert, once años mayor que ella. A pesar de la pena que esta relación le origina, Werther cultiva una amistad íntima con Lotte y Albert. Dicha pena lo obliga a abandonar Walheim para dirigirse a Weimar.

Allí conoce a la Fraulein von B. Sufre una gran pena al enterarse de que Lotte nunca va a ser suya y junto con un amigo se queja de su situación. Después regresa a Walheim, donde sufre más que nunca, parcialmente porque Lotte y Albert están casados. Cada día que pasa le recuerda que Lotte nunca podrá corresponder su amor. Con pena por Werther y respeto por su esposo, Lotte decide que Werther no debe visitarla tan frecuentemente. Él la visita por última vez y después de recitar un pasaje de _Ossian_, ambos se besan. Werther sabía, antes de este incidente, que uno de ellos —Lotte, Albert, o Werther— tenía que morir. Incapaz de hacerle daño a otro ser, Werther no ve más opción que su suicidio.

Lotte ante la tumba de Werther.

Después de escribir una carta de despedida (para que fuera encontrada después de su muerte), le escribe a Albert pidiéndole dos pistolas con la excusa de que las necesitara para un viaje. Lotte recibe esta petición con dolor y le manda las pistolas, lo cual interpreta Werther como que ella aprueba su decisión. Luego, Werther se quita la vida.

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, PARA QUE ÉSTA HISTORIA CONTINÚE! **

Nos Vemos :3

**Atte: Nabúu-Beba(:**


End file.
